Jimmy York and the Magical World
by RaidenRex
Summary: This is a series like harry potter but in a different world completely.Young Jimmy York has to struggle through his school with the great Merlin and face terrible disasters.
1. Home Life

Foreword: Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort finally in his seventh year. Although with Voldemort's defeat the Wizarding World would be changing. With Voldemort gone the Wizarding world was now focusing in on what they thought was smaller but are really big problems. So Harry and his friends are now living by the burrow peacefully and without anyone noticing them. The ministry of magic and other magical governments were finding that most of their spells weren't effective or were only good for advanced wizards. So all over magical governments have been coming up with new spells that will be more effective. Also Hagrid and Madam Maxime have had 15 kids in order to restore the giant community, but with both of their different backgrounds they have created a new type of giant, the oger. An evolution in all the creatures has taken place. Evolution in society has changed greatly. The world Harry Potter had known would be changing. The great Merlin has become the center of the universe. Dumbledore and the death eaters have been forgotten almost completely. The goblins have evolved to a better state. The Wizarding World has been more involved with the smaller dark lords and realizing their terrible destruction. Now more academies are sprouting up and more evil. Hogwarts only exist now as part of a ministry building and part of housing developments. The magical students of England are going to mostly Merlin's Academy in Italy. The famous Harry Potter has decided to give up his fame and has been forgotten.  
On May 15,1996 the rather large York family added a new member, Jimmy York. Jimmy's entire family except his mother was warlocks and witches. Jimmy had 1 brother, 2 sisters, a mother, and a father and much more. Jimmy was the son of Virginia Langley York and William York, both very successful. William York and his family lived outside London, England in a witch's house. They own about 5 acres of land and all of it is wood. There home was actually an opening in the woods with a little garage and playground for the kids.  
  
The inside of the house was very beautiful. The back room had a chandelier and was used for business parties. The kitchen was a round, reddish brown room next to the back room. One bar table in the wall linked it. Virginia York, Jimmy's mother, was always in it cooking up some delicious witch cookies. Witch Cookies were shaped like little broomsticks and tasted like onions mixed with lemon juice. Next to the kitchen was William York's study where he had his teaching supplies because he used to teach and his supplies for work, the police mainly. The entire house together was 5 stories and most of it was the offices for William York's assistants. Each child in the family had their own room.  
  
William York was tall, thin and had nicely combed brownish black hair. His mother has no magic or known as a moon squid. His father was the greatest warlock for he worked with the great Merlin. He was always stressed out because he was head of magical law, a very big job for a warlock. Although he kept the job so he can give his children the finest things in life. He was always showing up every month with gifts for his daughter Sylvia and his son, Vincent. William York also used to teach Mathematics at Merlin's Academy in Italy, he was the deputy- headmaster, and the house leader of Gemleo House. Now he works for the Britain Ministry of Magic in the Magical Law branch and is a school inspector in the International Committee of Education.  
  
Virginia Langley York was a tall woman with midnight black hair. Both her parents and brothers and sister are warlocks and witches. But she has no magic so is considered a sun squid. Her parents started Langley-Baton School of Witchcraft in Southern France only a few years before she was born, so Virginia still got to grow up around magic. She got a lot of pressure from her family because of her disability to do magic.  
  
Jimmy's oldest and only brother, Vincent York was only 7 years older than him. Vincent York was short and had blond hair all through out his childhood. He attended sort of a military academy for witches, Edmond Academy of Magic in Norway and on some summers he will go to warlock boot camp. Vincent was not the best student in the world, yet Mr. York always liked him because he knew he was headed to a job in his police force he ran. Vincent slacked off in school and talked back to his teachers, which meant his parents will have to go down to the school. When his parents went down to Edmond Academy, Jimmy, his sister Sylvia, and his other sister Rowena would stay with Lilia Phine.  
  
Lilia Phine was a short stumpy looking witch with black, untidy hair. She didn't take good care of herself too much because of her goblins and the York kids. She loved the goblin and had 3 running around her home in the forest beside the York's. Goblins are rather tall and have crazy wicked hair and body facial parts.  
  
One time Mr. and Mrs. York were called down to Edmond Academy for 3 months. While the rest of the kids were stuck with Lilia Phine. They were always stuck doing work, like taking care of the goblins. Jimmy, Sylvia, and Rowena had no time to take pre- academy mostly while they with her. Then one night all of Jimmy's problems of staying with Lilia were about to be solved. One calm cool night while Jimmy and everyone was asleep Sylvia snuck out of bed for Lilia's Firecorn 7 racing broom. Then suddenly a loud bang came from the living room and followed by the cries of the goblins. BANG. BANG. BANG.  
  
"What is going on in here Sylvia," Lilia screamed with the goblin cries in the background.  
  
"I-I-I wa-wa-was just looking at your prize trophy broom," Sylvia cried trying to force out a cry.  
  
"It is not a trophy broom, it is very important," Lilia exclaimed putting the goblins to sleep with Rowena. "Why if it wasn't for this Firecorn 7 I will not be living here today or have adopted those fine goblins. Now the 3 of you will never darken my property or presence again. I will not baby-sit you. Tell your mother I will not do it anymore. By this time tomorrow when your parents arrive we will be enemies all except you Rowena. Next time I see you 2, Jimmy and Sylvia, I will place a melting curse on you or worse."  
  
The next day Jimmy, Sylvia, and Rowena packed up their things and headed back home when their parents arrived. Jimmy was rather happy to be back home, he didn't like the goblins. Everyday another one of the goblins will throw up on him. He was ready to insult them then he remembered that his mother reminded him not to make any insults in the presence of Lilia.  
  
The first thing Jimmy did when he got home was to call his grandfather who was the king of a city-state in the Netherworld. He ran up to his room and grabbed the claw phone where you spoke into an old, creepy hand. Jimmy picked up the claw and spoke into the thumb and listened for an answer through the fingertips.  
  
"Hello grandpa," Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
"Hello Jimmy, anything I can do to help you," Jimmy's grandfather asked.  
  
"How's your country, Wand Ville coming," Jimmy asked.  
  
" It is coming great," replied Jimmy's grandfather. "The school teachers want more pay meaning I have increase the amount of money be made. Many goblins have died, not just in my city- state but also in others."  
  
"Who else's have their been deaths," Jimmy asked.  
  
"I am afraid my dear boy your parents do not wish for me to mention anything of that matter or the murderer for that matter," replied Jimmy's grandfather.  
  
Something was strange in the air. How did his grandfather know that Jimmy was going to ask who the murderer was? Perhaps he had a gift to see the future. More importantly, what are his parents trying to protect him from? Is his family criminal? Is there a criminal on the loose? What is his family history? What is his family secret? These questions have been circling Jimmy's mind for days. He was only 6 years old, what did he know about anything.  
  
About 2 years later Rowena received a letter to Langley-Baton School of Witchcraft. Rowena was very tall, had blonde hair, and was the sweetest and smartest person ever. She is only 6 years older than Jimmy. She must be really smart if she was accepting into Langley-Baton School of witchcraft. They are a very well respected, rich private school in southern France. Before Langley-Baton's letter came she got about 50 letters from all over the world. Her father was rather disappointed in her when she turned down Merlin's Academy. But Virginia was extremely happy because Rowena's grandparents were the ones who founded it along with their friends. Rowena got everything she needed including some stuff from the years to come.  
  
Now there were only two York children living at home with their parents. They were just as content as the other two. Except for the fact that Rowena and Vincent can do really good spells like heal someone and duels.  
  
Then about 4 years past and Sylvia got a letter from Merlin's Academy and Salem Institute. Sylvia really wanted to go to Salem Institute because all her pre-academy friends were going there. But Mr. York hated that school because they didn't teach some of the subjects that will produce great witches and they were stricter than Edmond Academy. Salem Institute was so strict curses may be used for punishment on the students. Mrs. York liked Salem Institute for one reason and that was because it was in a very old witch town in America. She hated it because if Sylvia went there, then she will not come out a successful witch. Statistics showed that only 10% of all the students that come out of Salem Institute every 5 years are successful.  
  
So Sylvia ended up going to Merlin's Academy. It was the most beautiful school in Europe except for Langley-Baton School of witchcraft. At Merlin's Academy Sylvia will be well watched by Merlin, himself. William York was so proud that she was actually going to Merlin's Academy. After Rowena, he thought none of his children would attend Merlin's Academy. Sylvia bought all her supplies and pest and stuff. Then it was finally time for her to leave and Jimmy be the only kid left in the house.  
  
After Sylvia left things got really lonely. Jimmy's friends from pre-academy were staying in the Netherworld from now on. And the other ones were always in trouble. Dinners and playing outside were really lonely. Jimmy started to hang out in his grandpa, Boris's city-state in the netherworld. There he met 3 really nice goblins and became friends with them. Then the day came when a witch family adopted all 3 of them.  
  
A year later during the summer, it was Jimmy's turn to receive acceptance letters from different schools, due to him reaching the age of 11. His first letter was from Salem Institute; his second letter was from Witch Sydney Academy in Australia. Then came that great letter from Merlin's Academy. Jimmy opened the letter with everyone gathered around and read aloud:  
  
Dear Mr. Jimmy York, You have been accepted to study the art of wizardry at Merlin's Academy. We await your final decision no later than July 15, 2000. We expect to see you in Suffolk Alley to buy your supplies by then. You should board the first year bus at the Suffolk Alley Bus Corp. on September 1, 2000. We have 5 houses here at Merlin's Academy: Merlin Libras Taurus Gemleo Greenskull  
  
Books that we expect you to read over the summer: *Beginner Charms *Magical Wands: A Witch's Best Friend *Transfiguration, An Insight, Volume 1 *Dark Arts: A Field Guide to Self-Protection *Potions for Starters *Starting Alchemy *Merlin: Historical *Merlin: Now (1999 revised edition) *Big Book of Goblin Rebellions, Grade 1  
  
Other Useful Items: *1 medium sized cauldron made by Maria the Gobliness *Basic potion ingredients *1 starters' wand *1 bag *5 work robes *3 winter cloaks *1 mailer (owl or some type of bird except a goose) *A rabbit or a turtle or a dog or a cat or a mouse or a toad or a dwarf's maid or an elf's man Sincerely, Martin Carloaprendes Deputy-Headmaster House Leader of Gemleo  
  
"Great warlock that Carloaprendes, he is my old friend, never knew he'll be the one to get my job," William York exclaimed. "I am so proud of you, Jimmy that you are continuing your education at Merlin's Academy."  
  
"That Carloaprendes may be your friend dad, but he is very mean towards gemleos (Sylvia is a gemleo)," Sylvia added.  
  
"Virginia you start mailing that decision letter, Vincent and I can teach you all the things you need to know," William York exclaimed with such proudness in his face.  
  
Right away Virginia made out his decision letter. While everyone else taught him how to travel using a witch's portal. A witch's entire portal really was was a white, dull crystal.  
  
"Now first Jimmy you engrave with a ink quill where you want to go, be very specific," William York explained taking out an ink quill and writing the words 'Suffolk Alley'. "Then you go up to something metal on the wall, which all witch families have, and rip a hole right through, then step in. Very simple if you ask me."  
  
One by one each York stepped through. Vincent (who has now graduated academy and in Potter University) was the last one to step through. Vincent had to wave his wand and lock the doors.  
  
Suffolk Alley was the most magical place Jimmy has ever seen. Many other first years were buying their supplies for school. The sun was shining in perfectly on the town. Jimmy was so amazed at the beautiful shops and all the new devices in the shop window. Jimmy was so astonished he hasn't been in Suffolk Alley since he was only 3 years old. Now here he is back. The York made their way through the crowd and to an eagle statue in front of town hall.  
  
" Let's split up here and meet back in 2 hours," Mr. York suggested. "Jimmy you come with Vincent and myself. Rowena you can off wherever. Virginia you take Sylvia and go off to the southern part of town and reserve us a private table."  
  
Within a mass of another crowd, everyone split up. Jimmy, not knowing where to go, just followed Vincent who was leading the way. They came to a halt at a street corner where they found a large corporation, Felipe's wands. The store took up a long stretch of the street. It was the place where most witches received their wands. Inside was like stepping into a poor orphanage. The shelves were untidy; something green and funky- looking was growing on the wall (which was a witch's healing herb-not considered a hazard). The only nice thing in it was the clerk at the counter who was already assisting a young girl with bright red hair with her wand. The clerk had on spiffy pants, black on bottom and white on top. The clerk also had his hair neatly combed when he saw the girl's big sister standing next to her. Jimmy walked closer and closer to the counter and only heard one phrase of the conversation with the girl's sister.  
  
"Hello Clarisse, Angela," Mr. York muttered.  
  
"I hope to see you again, Clarisse," the clerk shouted as Clarisse (the girl's sister) left the shop. "Is there anything I can help you with Mr. York. Oh, Hi Vinny the man at Edmond, how's it been bro. I hear you are actually in col-"  
  
"All the York's go to college, I helped him raise his grades on the last visit," Mr. York interrupted.  
  
"So who is this wand visit for Lord York" the clerk asked.  
  
"This is for my son, Jimmy, he's starting Merlin's Academy next year," Mr. York (Lord York) replied.  
  
"Well Jimmy, that girl that was just in here she is going to Merlin's," the clerk informed. "I will need a bit of information before I can give you your wand. Sign and fill out this form. Your parents have to sign it too." The clerk handed Jimmy a clipboard and motioned him to the café through the door to fill it out while he had something to drink or eat.  
  
The form was so boring. No interesting words were found on it. Although Jimmy needed a wand to get an education anywhere. Jimmy got a table and sat down while his father and brother can buy something to eat/drink. He sat quietly and read:  
  
Name: ______________ Address: _____________________________ Age: ______________ Birthday: ___________________ Vault #: ___________________ Insurance company: ________________________ What is your shoe size: _______________ Where is the location of your school: ______________________ Parents Names: ___________________________ Parents Jobs: ______________________________ I, ____________, am the heir to __________________. (Everyone is the heir to someone famous)  
  
Then Mr. York and Vincent came back with cheese soda and Shamrock Corn Flakes. Jimmy didn't even know what half the things were. How was he supposed to fill out the form? Thinking about each one was, Jimmy poured some Shamrock corn Flakes into his bowl and poured some dragon milk with it. He took out his spoon and took and big bite. He started to fill out the form. He took out his quill and ink and starting to answer the questions. It took him only 20 minutes to fill out the entire form  
  
Name: _Jimmy York_________ Address: _27 Ministry Forest, Witch England________ Age: __11_________ Birthday: _May 15, 1990__________ Vault #: _515__________________ Insurance company: ________________________ What is your shoe size: __6 boys_____________ Where is the location of your school: _Witch Italy______________ Parents Names: William York and Virginia Langley York_____ Parents Jobs: _Magical Law__- _Owner of _La Ropa_____________ I, ____________, am the heir to __________________. (Everyone is the heir to someone famous)  
  
"Dad what is my insurance company and who are we heir to," Jimmy asked.  
  
"Your insurance company is Nassau State Netherworld Insurance and wait," Mr. York replied and took the clipboard." I'll write it, I have very neat handwriting."  
  
"You know dad, you aren't very good with hiding who we are related to," Vincent noticed. "You did the same thing for Rowena, Sylvia, cousin Bill and myself."  
  
Mr. York paid no attention to Vincent's statement. He had the clipboard in his hands and quickly ran to give it to the clerk. Mr. York motioned Jimmy and Vincent to go over to where him and clerk were standing. Jimmy waited nervously, while the clerk went into the backroom finding a wand to fit the description of his order. Her walked back and forth nervously because that order was very rare.  
  
" I found it.I found it.finally.. here Jimmy try this, tap it against the box, if it shines gold it is your wand," the clerk exclaimed. So Jimmy took the wand, tapped it against his box and a gold light flashed. "Perfect it is shamrock core, that will be 100 owl please, plus a 5 owl tax."  
  
"Of course, I am a respected warlock and I have to shop at the corporations to keep an eye on them," Mr. York replied.  
  
Finally after awhile of walking down the crowded streets, the York family reached Madam Eagle's Book Store. It was the size of 4 Felipe's Wands. It was much nicer, like a king and queen lived there. Then Virginia said that it used to be town hall for Creature Town before it was Suffolk Alley. Each shelf was packed with book s from different time periods. Rowena set off to buy Jimmy's history books. Virginia set off to buy the spell books and potions books, and transfiguration books. Sylvia set off to buy the rest of Jimmy's books. After an hour of finding the books they finally paid for them. The total cost of all the books was 180 owls. Then Sylvia set off to the pet store with Rowena. Sylvia came back with a cage in her arms with a white rabbit inside.  
  
"His name is Oscar, Jimmy," Sylvia said approaching Jimmy.  
  
"Cool," Jimmy replied.  
  
"Look at my cat, Shockbee," Rowena interrupted holding up a brass cage with a large, fluffy orange cat.  
  
"She is so beautiful," Mrs. York remarked. "Hello Shockbee, how are you."  
  
Then it was time for the York family to go back home and let the children pack. Also Virginia had to make Jimmy's clothes for the academy. The York family went in town hall and to the silver plaque on the wall and took the key. Then ripped a hole through it. One by one each York stepped through and into the York living room.  
  
"I am so swamped, I have to make your clothes Jimmy and Vincent you need new-," Mrs. York said quickly.  
  
"I need a new cloak mom," Vincent interrupted.  
  
Mrs. York set off to her shop to make the clothes. Sylvia into the kitchen to get a snack then to watch her favorite show, The Weirdest Witch Mistakes. Rowena went up to her room and started reading her books and doing her summer homework. Mr. York was late for work and ran out the door. Vincent grabbed his broom and started flying around outside, testing his speed. He was doing all right till Mrs. York called in for him to do homework because he leaves in 3 weeks. Jimmy took a seat in the kitchen and started reading Starting Alchemy.  
  
Later that night Jimmy had surprisingly finished Starting Alchemy, Potions for Starters, Magical Wands, and the Big Book of Goblin Rebellions. At dinner Mr. York kept quizzing Jimmy. Jimmy went to sleep early the next day and starting to practice brewing a potion.  
  
"Jimmy you are breathing on the cauldron too hard," Vincent remarked. "Don't put in the dead sparrow wings yet."  
  
On and on Vincent kept finding little mistakes he made. After the fiftieth time it got so annoying that Jimmy accidentally turned Vincent into a rat.  
  
"Jimmy look what you did," Mr. York screamed from his office down the hall, it occurred that Mr. York had some sort spy potion and was ease dropping on Vincent and Jimmy. "You are grounded mister, for 1 week and no books and no wand and Oscar will sleep and play in your mother's factory office.  
  
"Dad, that is so unfair," Jimmy cried.  
  
"That is pretty fair compared to the last case I had," Mr. York replied. "A witch by the name of Jane Powell was teaching young children the dark arts and magic without a license. I was just going to fine her but according to Lord Cadriel Kane (the director), I had to place her in jail for 6 years and fire her husband who was my best assistant."  
  
Jimmy stormed out in a huff. He kept thinking that his father favored his other siblings. He went up to his room and opened up Beginner Charms. Jimmy knew he wasn't going to finish reading the books. Beginner Charms was the second fattest book on the list, besides Big Book of Goblin Rebellions.  
  
A week past by and Jimmy was off his grounding. He was so happy to see Oscar. Oscar jumped right into his arms and nibbling on his clothes. It was just about time for Vincent and Rowena to leave for school. Rowena is head girl and Vincent has his orientation. By this time Jimmy had already gotten his school clothes and they all fit.  
  
Jimmy was so happy when they left. Maybe for the remaining 2 weeks he can actually do something to make Mr. York proud. But when he tried to baste the turkey, it started to Irish step dance. Mr. York got really mad. Then he tried making a sleeping potion for Oscar and Oscar started to Irish step dance. Almost everything Jimmy did, it started to Irish step dance. Also every time he did something a man with in a black suit with his face covered was watching. Jimmy got a strange feeling like that he was family and he had met him before.  
  
Jimmy and Sylvia only had about a week and a half. Jimmy still had to finish off his books. Sylvia still had to write her research paper on Creature City's finest kings. Of course, they all knew she was going to use magic, not a moon squid computer. Her mother suggested just to do it all by hand. Forgetting all about Sylvia's problem Jimmy ran upstairs and started to read Transfiguration, An Insight, Volume 1. Then a loud shutter came from inside his closet. Out popped Sylvia, who transfigured herself into a half vampire half goblin.  
  
"Sylvia get out, get out NOW," Jimmy cried. "Mom, Sylvia's doing transfiguration again."  
  
"Why'd you have to tell mom you little cockroach," Sylvia asked sarcastically. "Now she's going to think I transfigured myself into a fork like last time."  
  
All of a sudden they heard their mother coming up the stairs and started to panic. It wasn't bad when their father punished them but it was terrible when their mother punished. Mrs. York opened the door to Jimmy's room.  
  
"Sylvia Isabella York," Mrs. York yelled. "What do you think you are doing? Scaring your little brother like that. Now for the remaining time in the summer you will be helping out in La Ropa for free.  
  
It was just about time for the York's to go back to school. Sylvia was so tired. But seemed pretty enthusiastic when she saw her friends. 


	2. The Journey

On August 31st, The York family packed up everything and grabbed their stuff for the car ride in. Sylvia had by far the biggest trunk. Mr. York kept telling her to lighten her load. But Mrs. York carefully explained Sylvia is growing into her teenage years. She was of course held back before attending academy. Sylvia even hired the annoying neighbor kids to move her stuff into the car.  
  
Mr. York had the lightest load of them all. All he brought was his wand, a few papers, and a copy of the International Constitution of Europe.  
  
Mrs. York was a sweet mother. So she made some chocolate wands, and cauldron cakes. Also she grabbed a few magazines and a map.  
  
"Virginia, why are you bringing a map?" asked Mr. York  
  
"Remember when Rowena was 16?" replied Mrs. York and there was a pause for Mr. York to remember.  
  
"Oh yeah," replied Mr. York, "good idea."  
  
Sylvia's workers and Jimmy gave their stuff to Mr. York. Mr. York popped out his wand from inside his pants pocket.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Mrs. York shouted from the other side of the car.  
  
"Just shrinking their luggage," Mr. York explained.  
  
"Not after this week's spell bill!" Mrs. York exclaimed and taking out a piece of parchment. "495 spells in one week!"  
  
Jimmy never saw his mother do such a thing to his father. Never at least yell at him. But 495 spells in one week at a single location was impressive. The record was 2,000 set by Dave Powell. All together the York's bill came to 5,000 owls, that's 500 eagles. Mrs. York took out her keys and pulled around her caravan. She carried the luggage in one by one and handed the pets in carefully.  
  
"Mom, I don't want to take your caravan," Sylvia cried. "I have a reputation to keep."  
  
"Well so do I at my business functions," Mrs. York argued. "Everyone in the car now."  
  
Mr. York started the old green caravan and the York's were off through the main road. Mrs. York opened up Marla's Chronicles (magazine). Without Mrs. York's attention, Mr. York popped out his wand.  
  
"Don't even think about it William," Mrs. York said with her face still buried in her magazine. "I may be a sun squid but I am not blind."  
  
"Sorry dear," Mr. York replied depressed.  
  
Sylvia opened up So Your Starting Transmigration. She seemed really into it. Although Jimmy had no clue what transmigration was about. But it must be really funny because Sylvia kept giggling. Jimmy knows Mr. York uses it and his mother hates it.  
  
Jimmy opened up Big Book of Goblin Rebellions, Grade 1. It was really fascinating. His father could really help him because he has been through 26 goblin rebellions.  
  
"Dad," Jimmy called, " when was the first goblin rebellion?"  
  
"1592 B.C.," Mr. York replied. "There is quite an interesting story behind that rebellion."  
  
"Can you tell us?" Sylvia asked eagerly.  
  
"The ministry likes it as secret as possible," Mr. York replied.  
  
After about 2 hours, the York's reached Witch France Bus Station. It wasn't much. All you needed was your wand and acceptance letter to board the academy bus (for already students you must show your house badge). A ton of mothers were saying bye to their children, crying hysterically. Mrs. York kissed Jimmy on the cheek and waved bye as he boarded the first year academy bus. The inside looked like it had a spell on it so more kids can fit. Jimmy didn't recognize anyone from Madam Eagle's Pre-Academy. So he took the first seat and sat down to finish Big Book of Goblin Rebellions, Grade 1.  
  
The bus trip was so long. They had to go all the way to the other side of Italy on a large island in Witch Italy. By the time the buses reached Merlin's Academy, Jimmy had finished all his books. In Jimmy's opinion the Grand Castle was the most beautiful palace. Perhaps, Merlin put a spell so it would attract new students. Of course, Merlin was barely shown. To Jimmy, this academy was a college. 


	3. The Magical School

In the Grand Hall, 5 circular tables stood, one long table in the back, and 2 small circular tables in the center. Each house table circled the 2 inner ones that must the high staff tables. The girl next to Jimmy, Angela Nokia whispered to him that it was like the solar system.  
  
"First years," Professor Carloaprendes called out, "over here by the Senate tables. Hope you all had a great summer. But school is in and we have to get back to business."  
  
Professor Carloaprendes took out a multicolored box and took a single ring. He took a long list and went in order from oldest to youngest.  
  
"Angela Nokia," Carloaprendes called. He slipped the ring on her wand and the ring started to turn yellow. "You are a Gemleo!"  
  
"Bernie Delsym...." Carloaprendes called and did the same routine. "Congratulations, young Gemleo."  
  
"Jimmy York," Carloaprendes called and went through the same old routine. "Another Gemleo!"  
  
Jimmy took a seat next to Bernie and Angela. Angela was a tall, brown haired witch that had already been kicked out of Salem Institute for unknown reasons. Bernie Delsym was a short half moon (someone who has no magic in their family but themselves) with short blond hair a big blue eyes.  
  
On the other side of Bernie sat another half moon, Michael. Michael was a tall third year with brown eyes and brown hair. He obviously liked Sylvia because he just kept staring at her. To Michael, the way to win Sylvia's heart was to make her brother feel special and establish a friendship with her family. Just last Christmas he came into Mr. York's office trying to figure out information of Sylvia.  
  
The sorting was now over and it was time for the famous Merlin academy feast. Sylvia had always mentioned Merlin hired the best chefs, but Jimmy always assumed she was lying. Then again Jimmy had never experienced it first hand. Professor Carloaprendes clapped his hands together and with a flash of yellow light (and a few blinded Libra first years) food showed up onto their plates. There was pizza, caviar, marshmallow wrapped with bacon, chicken legs, barbeque legs, oger liver with oger gray hairs, and all sorts of magical food.  
  
"Be sure to thank John and Charles Baron," Professor Carloaprendes shouted. "It isn't easy to catch a fully grown oger with it's dumbness teeth grown in."  
  
"He's nuts!" Angela exclaimed. "My friend's family has had an oger for years and even tamed it in 3 months."  
  
The feats was excellent. A few goblin comedians entertained it. Merlin always hired the best goblin comedians. The entire hall flooded with laughter, which flooded the grounds as well. With another flash of silver light, Carloaprendes signaled the end. The goblins went through a secret passage to Merlin. The food cleared itself off the plates. Each house left the hall. The Gemleos walked straight out toward the stables and a few meters through the big oak door to Gemleo hall. Gemleo Hall looked just like the Grand Hall except for the table positions. There were just a little bunch of circular tables and in each corner were winding stairs to the dormitories. A prefect motioned the tired first years to a staircase to their left and to go all the way to the top to where it says "First year Boys" or "First year Girls". The dormitories were very luxurious. It was like living in a king's bedroom. Although despite the comfortable beds, Sylvia and her gang of girls were right beneath the first year boys and all night they were talking, until the head girl of Gemleo told them off threatening to curse them. So Jimmy laid his head down and went to sleep.  
  
"Wake up Jimmy," Bernie called to Jimmy from inside his dreams. we start classes today."  
  
"Thanks for waiting," Jimmy said.  
  
Jimmy and Bernie quickly got dressed, grabbed their bags, and headed down across the morning grounds to the Grand Hall. All the Gemleos were up already and assembled in the Grand Hall. The first years were so excited to be starting classes, yet the older kids were so depressed and wanted to remain in bed.  
  
A few minutes after breakfast a giant sphinx (Carloaprendes' pet) came bursting in scaring half the Libras and spitting out schedules. Angela looked over the schedule and read it aloud:  
  
First Year Schedule:  
  
Time: Class: Teacher: Room #: Tower: Terms:  
  
8:00 Potions Nova Lab 18 2 all  
  
8:50 Herbology Camidine G1 grounds all  
  
9:40 History Herman 41 5 all  
  
10:30 Charms Jinel 7 2 all  
  
11:20 Flying Jomey - - 2  
  
12:10 Lunch - - - -  
  
12:20 Study Hall Morlock 22 2 all  
  
1:10 Transfiguration Transe 3 2 all  
  
2:00 Anti-Dark Arts Morlock 26 2 all  
  
"First Years always have the worst schedule," Michael laughed. "I suppose Merlin wants to give you a taste of real magic life."  
  
"This is nothing compared to my father's busy day," Jimmy snapped.  
  
"Your father is an exception," said a cold voice.  
  
"Who said that?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"I don't know," Bernie replied and a silver light flashed. "Time for potions."  
  
Angela, Bernie, and Jimmy walked up the brightly lit halls to the second tower, lab #18. Bernie couldn't believe all the classrooms. Angela had done this before so she was so content.  
  
"Why are you so content?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"I started at Salem institute for half the year and the other half at Monsula Academy in Egypt," Angela replied. "I got expelled for changing my friend into half sparrow and half pig. They said I, Angela Nokia was heir to dark sorcerer Kliner."  
  
Together they approached the potions classroom. All of the class was already seated, so they took a back row table. Professor Nova was small, blond haired young witch with baby blue eyes. She just graduated Merlin's Academy 5 years ago.  
  
"Welcome class," Professor Nova said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Professor Nova," the class greeted.  
  
"Today," Professor Nova continued, "I will pass out the schedule outline." Professor Nova went into her desk and pulled out a few sheets of parchment and handed them out. "By the way, you can call me Lady Mya. You'll find that on the back of the outline, you'll see the areas of your difficulty. Before you can see them, you must dip it in invisible ink, which we will be making first. Take out a piece of parchment and write down what you think it requires. Then take out Potions for Starters and turn to Chapter 12."  
  
Everyone did as she has told them. They started to read the chapter and take notes on it. In the meantime Lady Mya set up small cauldrons, burners, and stirirs on the tables. About 20 minutes later the student had finished and were ready to start their potion work.  
  
"Now," Lady Mya continued, "everyone go and fill up your cauldrons with a solution of goat milk and tree sap. Very good, very good. You each should ahve supplies under your table top.Take out teh hippo gall bladder and oger tonsils, they're little gifts from Monsula Medical School for the Mages. Now place the ingredients in very slowly. The take out the unicorns nails and put them in the floating oger tonsils. Noooooooooo!"  
  
Bernie had spilled over his cauldron and it spilled onto Angela's notes and caused a fire. lady Mya grabbed her wand and muttered a spell under her breath.  
  
"Now Angela," Lady Mya continued, "I need to see you after class." The flash of silver light came meaning class was over. "I will preserve your potions here until tomorrow."  
  
Bernie and Jimmy walked down the marble staircase to the greenhouses. When they reached the doors to the grounds, Angela came striding up behind them.  
  
"What did Lady Mya want?" Jimmy asked. 


End file.
